


Sunny Side Up

by Brightwing



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, togami's ridiculous ego
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightwing/pseuds/Brightwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya Togami always gets what he wants. But he doesn't want it unless he has to work for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Byakuya Togami Sets a Goal

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, we just need something cute and dumb to read and write, and that is the reason this exists.

Kirigiri had once warned him to not make light of people's feelings and after what happened with Oogami-san, he decided to take that warning seriously. Unfortunately for Togami, he let it happen again.

He just never thought it would be his _own_ feelings he would underestimate.

Togami first noticed Naegi in the trial of Maizono’s murder. It was then Naegi had shown a side that previously, no one had known existed. Behind that passive, timid exterior was someone who possessed an incredible amount of determination who fended off accusations and betrayal to chase after the truth with such a relentless ferocity that it was enough to make Togami take notice. And that was enough to mark Makoto Naegi as someone interesting to him and, believe it or not, a potential threat to Togami’s chances of winning the game.

The real reason Togami had tampered with Fujisaki’s crime scene and then dragged Naegi everywhere with him was to evaluate him. To understand how he worked and to figure out exactly how dangerous he was. Naegi far exceeded Togami’s expectations and he acknowledged that Naegi was one of the two people he should be most worried about when he inevitably was the murderer himself, the other being Kirigiri. So he started spending time with him, to become familiar with him. He certainly wasn’t looking to be _friends_ ; he just wanted to earn Naegi’s trust so that it would be easier to deceive him. At one point, Togami was even considering making Naegi his victim. After all, outside of the trials, Naegi was harmless and inside them, he would be no danger if he was dead. He would only have to worry about Kirigiri, whom he had determined would probably be exponentially more difficult to kill.

He even had the workings of a plan figured out as well. First, he would bide his time. He would then choose an unfortunate sacrifice to take the fall for him. Ideally, this would be someone on bad terms with Naegi, but the truth was that no one was on bad terms with him. Instead, it would be someone who would have a weak, preferably nonexistent alibi and opportunity. Togami would then lure Naegi out somewhere, kill him, and frame his target. Really, it was such a shame. Togami would prefer to not do such things, but he prioritized himself above all others. If it meant throwing everyone else to the bears, then so be it.

All of that went out the window with Oogami’s death, however. It was after the trial that Togami began to see things differently and perhaps the first time he really, truly understood other people. Oogami’s words and actions forced him to open his eyes and ears, to look at and listen to the world around him. It was then he decided he would no longer play the game (why did he even consider participating in the first place?) and that he would not kill, no matter how annoying Hagakure got. And as much as he did not want to admit it, he was fond of his fellow classmates, even if he wished Fukawa would leave him alone for just one day and even if Asahina had little more than intense loathing for him.

He spent more time with his classmates after that. Most of these interactions ended with lots of rolled eyes on both sides, but there was, he could tell, a hint of affection in them, a small hint that allowed everyone to put up with him and vice versa.

Interactions with Naegi were different, however. They were much more casual and relaxed and Togami felt that he could be the most at ease with him. Sure, occasionally he would overwhelm the poor boy, but that’s what happens when one spends time with Byakuya Togami. It was a side effect that people just had to get used to. Togami enjoyed spending time with Naegi the most, even to the point where he would often seek out Naegi with the intention of monopolizing his attention and time. And one of the countless things that those who bore the Togami name were good at was monopolizing. Naegi was a surprisingly good conversationalist. He was not judgmental and pleasant to be around, despite the fact that he was a bit on the dull side sometimes. Not only that, despite Togami’s obvious vast superiority over Naegi, he could see similar traits to himself in the boy. In particular, he appreciated Naegi’s perseverance and work ethic.

It is, after all, what sets Togami apart from other heirs and even other members of the Togami family, the drive to be challenged and reach ever greater heights. Although he was slow on the uptake, Naegi possessed a brilliant mind and Togami figured that if he had the opportunity to, he could apply himself and achieve great things. Not as great as Togami himself, but still rather impressive for someone that wasn’t him. Naegi had potential, and Togami wished to see him succeed.

A moment of sudden clarity struck Togami one day, as looked himself over in the mirror. The previous day, he had secured a promise from Naegi to meet him in the library to discuss fine literature. He caught himself fussing over his appearance more than usual and more importantly, wondering if Naegi would be impressed that he was wearing his _nice_ jacket. Why would he care what Naegi thought? Especially when it was highly likely that Naegi wouldn’t even notice it at all? Togami thought back again, when Hagakure commented he was watching Naegi the same way Fukawa would watch him, a fact that he would vehemently deny. The very idea of his dignified manner being compared to Fukawa’s unsightly behavior was an insult. And Asahina had made snide comments in jest congratulating him on getting a date.

It was ridiculous. A date? Please. Togami had neither time nor interest for such things. And certainly not with Naegi. Even if Togami greatly looked forward to their every meeting. Even if he was spending extra time on his daily grooming rituals in order to catch Naegi’s attention. Even if the fact that going to meet Naegi made him just the slightest bit nervous and caused his heart to beat just a little bit faster.

…okay fine. Maybe he had a bit of a _thing_ for Naegi.

As soon as he accepted this fact, Togami immediately set himself to figuring out what he was going to do about it. He knew it wouldn’t be a simple affair – again, Togami liked a challenge. He wouldn’t have been interested in Naegi if he didn’t have to earn him. The confines of the school made this an even more difficult task. Without access to the outside world and by extension, the Togami family’s resources, his options would be limited entirely to what was provided inside the school.

He would succeed, of course. Of that, he was certain. The unknown factor was exactly how he was going to do it. He needed a plan.

And so Byakuya Togami, who once used his mind to scheme on how he would kill Makoto Naegi, was now using that very same mind to come up with ways to woo him.


	2. Byakuya Togami Reads a Book and Eats Breakfast

Naegi did not notice his jacket.

Togami wasn’t sure why this greatly disappointed him, especially when this was the very outcome he was expecting.

He had arrived first to the library, right on time. Or, to be more accurate, about ten minutes early. It was only because he wanted to be prepared by the time Naegi arrived and certainly not because of ridiculous notions like _impatience_ and _nervousness_. Indeed, he just wanted to select some books from the shelves beforehand. As he placed the books on a nearby desk in a neat pile, he became more and more convinced of that as he stacked the books one by one. As the small tower of literature grew, so too did his confidence. Right as he placed the last one, he heard the sound of the library door open. It was simply a regular click, but to Togami, it was quite possibly the loudest sound he had ever heard in his life up to that point.

“Hello, Togami-kun,” Naegi greeted.

“Naegi you’re…” Togami stopped himself. He would have said Naegi was late, but that was wrong. Togami was early and Naegi was right on time. “…hmph. You kept me waiting.” Naegi looked as if he wanted to protest, but he decided against it. “Take a seat.”

As Naegi pulled up a chair next to Togami’s, the sound of it sliding across the floor became the new loudest sound Togami had heard, ending the short reign of the library door opening. Was this simply the effect of being in a silent place like a library? No matter what, if Togami heard another deafening noise, he thought he might go insane. He would make a point to try to avoid loud noises for the rest of this meeting. Which was not a date.

“What do you prefer, Naegi? Dickens? Perhaps Tolstoy?”

Did Naegi even know who those authors were? Togami wasn’t sure. It’s not like he knew what they taught in schools for people lacking in the talent department. He was pleased to find out that Naegi did happen to know who they were and that they do, indeed, teach the classics in schools for the less fortunate.  But of all the books Togami had gathered, none of them were books Naegi could say he _liked_. When asked on what he enjoyed reading, Naegi got up (the chair was mercifully quiet) and browsed the shelves. After only a minute of searching, Naegi’s face lit up as he pulled something from a shelf that was just slightly above his head, taking it back and showing it to Togami.

The heir could only stare at it in a state of actual confusion. “Naegi, what’s this?”

“It’s the first book in my favorite series,” Naegi replied.

“Naegi, you understand that this is something written to entertain middle school children, right?”

Naegi tried to hide a faint blush of embarrassment, but in doing so, he only managed to draw Togami’s attention to it. He stumbled over his words for a few seconds, trying to get his thoughts in order. “I-I know that. But it’s really good! The characters are all interesting, the plot is well paced and I like the writing style. You can really see that the author put a lot of work into creating the world it’s set in.”

_It can’t be that good,_ Togami reasoned. He would concede that books written for an audience primarily in its early teens could be good. He remembered a few years back when one such series took the world by storm. But this one? No. _I’ve never heard of it before now._

“You should try it, Togami-kun,” Naegi insisted. Out of good manners more than anything else, Togami put the book aside and promised he would give it a chance and changed the topic, not wanting to talk about low brow children’s entertainment any longer. The grin of happiness Naegi gave him was worth it, and they happily talked about what few books they have both read for the rest of the time.

Later that evening, Togami, with little else to do, looked at the book Naegi gave him, sitting idly on the table in his room. Taking it, he opened it to the first page, figuring he would humor Naegi’s request at the very least, although he doubted it would hold his attention beyond the first paragraph. Even if it was terrible, which he fully expected it to be, he figured it would give him some insight into Naegi himself and help Togami on his quest to win the other boy over.

It was two in the morning when he finally turned off the lights and settled in for bed with a resolution to get the second book. For research purposes, of course.

That and he wanted to know if his theory that the heroine’s best friend was a traitor was right.

* * *

Togami held back a yawn as he entered the cafeteria fifteen minutes late. Another thing that happened after Oogami’s death was that he began attending the morning breakfast ritual the other students had established. Asahina commented on his tardiness. It was surprising to her. Togami had never been late before, as punctuality was one of the things he prioritized in order to maintain his regal image. The comments spiraled from there. Hagakure immediately jumped to the conclusion that Togami was ill which, in turn, caused Fukawa to alternately panic and fantasize out loud about nursing him back to health. Kirigiri said nothing and sipped her tea with a demeanor that rivaled even the most prim and proper heiress.

“Good morning, Togami-kun.”

The voice belonged to Naegi, who was on cooking duty for the day. The students had eventually fallen into a pattern of taking turns while cooking, though the truth was that Naegi was the only one who had any talent in the area. Or, to be more accurate, it was less that Naegi was talented and more that he was the only one who knew what he was doing. The other five may have been Super High School Level prodigies, but it was Naegi’s normalcy that allowed him to surpass his peers. Being normal meant having to learn essential life skills, and in turn, he was starting to share those skills with the others mainly due to the fact that the others felt guilty with the idea of making him cook all the time. Kirigiri was showing promise, as was Asahina. Fukawa’s food was slightly bland, but edible and Naegi said she was improving over time. Hagakure was completely banned from cooking duty and as for Togami, he never even tried, simply refusing to even attempt it. Why should he when he has personal chefs to do such tasks for him?

Naegi had chosen to cook a western style breakfast that day, with toast, bacon, fruit, and lastly, eggs done sunny side up. He brought out the plates two at a time, serving each of his classmates before sitting down with the final plate himself. Togami looked down at his plate for a moment and his first thought was how incredibly average it looked. But he had long grown used to such meals now and was even growing to appreciate them. Gone were the days of exotic breakfasts with the most expensive imported ingredients cooked perfectly. The bread and butter of his meals these days were actually literally bread and butter and the imperfections added a whole new level of experience to the meals. He would never admit it, but Togami had developed a taste for slightly burnt toast. Now he understood why so many people and restaurants would consider the description “home cooked” a thing to be proud of. He used the side of his fork to break the yolk on an egg, letting it spill over a good portion of the plate.

He dipped the toast in it and bit into it, making what would usually be a sloppy looking affair seem graceful and high class.

Only Byakuya Togami could pull off such a feat.

He stole a glance at Naegi, who was chugging a glass of orange juice before putting the half-finished glass down on the table with a satisfied sigh. Hagakure did a similar thing, but instead he slammed the glass on the table which made a sound so loud Togami almost wondered if the glass (or the table) had shattered with the impact.

After breakfast, the students started to split off and go their separate ways. Fukawa gathered the dishes for cleaning and Hagakure placed his feet on the table, earning a reprimand from Asahina. Naegi and Kirigiri left together to take a walk around the school and Togami couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy. When the two of them passed by his chair, he just had to say something.

“Naegi.”

Naegi paused and turned around with a curious look on his face. There was a moment of silence that seemed to last forever to Togami. He adjusted his glasses to distract himself.

“Er…thank you. For breakfast. It was very…” Togami paused. “…good.”

Curiosity turned to confusion briefly, as if Naegi didn’t quite know what to make of that and wasn’t sure whether it was a compliment or an insult. Finally, he flashed a smile at Togami.

“You’re welcome, Togami-kun,” he replied, and then he and Kirigiri were out the door.

Asahina smirked.

“Smooth, Togami-kun,”

“You be quiet.”

Togami retreated to the library grabbed the second book in Naegi’s favorite series for the next couple of hours. He could only get through half of it, however, because he found it difficult to focus on the words when his mind was scolding him for screwing that up. That was just about the most awkward thing he had ever done. Byakuya Togami does not do awkward. A Togami is not awkward. A Togami is perfect.

He calmed himself down eventually. A minor setback. Naegi would forget all about it by the next day.

Breakfast was uneventful the next day, and as usual, the students began to exit the cafeteria.  Being one of the last to leave, Togami headed for the door only to be quite literally pulled aside by the only other person left in the room, Asahina.

“Okay, it was funny at first, but now it’s just kind of sad.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Togami said as he tried to yank his arm free to no avail. Against the physically fit Asahina, however, he stood no chance of freeing himself.

“Yes you do,” she insisted.

“I do not.”

“Denial isn’t very becoming of you, Togami-kun.”

“Really, Asahina, I don’t have-“

“Listen, do you want Naegi-kun or not?”

Togami paused briefly and Asahina loosened her grip slightly, which allowed him to break free from her. “You…how do you know?”

Asahina gave him a Look. A look that asked if he was really asking her this question. “It’s obvious, Togami-kun. The way you look at him and the way you act when you’re around him are dead giveaways.  Well, to me at least. It’s kind of endearing, to be honest.”

He didn’t know what to make of that. All those times Asahina had teased him, he figured she was just being spiteful. She did, after all, hold a grudge against him and for good reason too.

“What makes you think I’d want your help?” Togami asked. Asahina grinned, knowing it was as close to an acknowledgement that Togami’s pride would allow. It was also Togami speak for _“I will consider your offer.”_

“Because,” she said, holding up a finger. “I dated Naegi-kun.”

Togami’s response was only a noise that conveyed shock and disbelief and other emotions that neither he nor Asahina could name.

“You _what!?_ ” Togami demanded, eyes wide and teeth clenched. This was an outrage. An uproar. Absolutely, positively-

Asahina held up both hands in defense and took a step back. Wow, was Togami frightening like that. “Well, it was only for like, five minutes. He was just helping me practice for when I get a real boyfriend and it’s not like there was anything between us. I think.”

-ridiculous.

She gave him her most earnest expression. “It still counts for something, doesn’t it, Togami-kun?”

Togami was silent for a moment. When he finally did reply to her, it was not to answer her question, but to give her one of his own.

“Why do you want to help me? I thought you hated me.” His voice was quiet, a stark contrast from when he yelled at her just before.

Asahina’s facial features softened, and suddenly, there seemed to be a complete shift in atmosphere in the room. Everything just felt _heavier_. She looked away from him, towards the cafeteria door. She fidgeted slightly, shifting her feet and hands clasped together.

“Because you’re my friend, Togami-kun. I know we didn’t exactly…get along. But I believe what Sakura-chan said. Everyone here is an important friend of mine.” And just as quickly as she turned somber, Asahina perked right back up, giving Togami a sunny smile. “Besides, you changed, Togami-kun. You’re much nicer now, even if you pretend not to be. I want you to be happy. And I think you and Naegi-kun could make each other very happy.” With that, she decided it was time to go, leaving a completely dumbstruck Togami behind. As she exited, she poked her head back into the cafeteria. “Think about it, okay?”

With one last wink, she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for your comments and kudos! It's because of you guys I stay up at ungodly hours of the morning to write!
> 
> I also realize that ungodly hours of the morning is a terrible time to write but I do it anyway.


	3. Byakuya Togami is Vain and Takes Board Games Seriously

"You have to make yourself look good."

"My name is Byakuya Togami."

"And your point?"

Asahina sighed and tapped her foot impatiently. He just. Did not. Get it. She knew his name. Naegi knew his name. Togami seemed to have difficulty accepting that his name didn't hold the same power within the confines of the school that it did in the outside world. Yes, his name was Byakuya Togami. And he was taking his sweet time getting ready. Asahina didn't realize up until now that Togami was merely using a "casual, practical" approach to his appearance all this time. The idea that he considered that a sloppy look was amazing.

Just as amazing was the amount of time he was spending in his bathroom. When was the good morning announcement? An hour ago? An hour and a half? A day ago? Probably not that last one, but it sure _felt_ like an entire day had gone by to her.

Togami finished the last touches on his look. He was holding nothing back. Last time, before the disasterous library outing, he only touched himself up a little bit - it was, after all, not a date and he didn't want to scare Naegi off. That had been a mistake. He was trying to win Naegi over, and to do that, he could not do things halfway. That, he decided, was the reason why the library was a failure. He didn't try hard enough and Naegi was right to not respond to that. Clearly, Naegi was a fickle boy who only wanted the best.

That only made him all the more appealing in Togami's eyes. He would prove he was the best.

"I'm ready."

Asahina did a fistpump of victory. She didn't exactly do anything but lean against the wall next to the bathroom door all this time, but she managed to do that while waiting for Togami to do whatever it was he was doing in there. And talk to him at the same time. She felt like she had just finished some grueling trial of patience and that it would be entirely reasonable to be awarded a trophy for that accomplishment. She'd proudly display it among all her other accolades. Enduring Togami for extended periods of time should be a sport. Kind of like golf.

When Togami stepped out, her fist stayed suspended in the air and she stared, slackjawed.

"You..." she started, hardly believing her eyes. "You look so..."

This was the reaction Togami had expected and he gracefully flicked his hair with unrestrained arrogance.

"So..."

"I know it's difficult, Asahina, but please finish your thought. I don't have all day." Yes, this was perfect. If he could make Asahina, the girl who previously loathed him, speechless, then Naegi did not stand a chance.

_"...girly!"_

Asahina blurted out, then began howling with laughter. Togami was taken aback and could only respond with what she would later call 'sounds of muffled anguish.' "Are you wearing makeup? Oh man, is that _eyeliner!?_ "

It took a few minutes for Asahina to calm down and catch her breath and in that short span of time, Togami's ego had taken a direct hit. She tried offering him some encouragement with words like, "I didn't mean being girly was a bad thing," "you really do look pretty though," and "I bet Naegi-kun will like it."

In an instant, Togami's confidence returned, as if it had never been damaged in the first place. "Hmph. I don't need any encouragement from you. It's obvious I'm too high class for your tastes."

"More like high maintenance," Asahina muttered under her breath. She did not envy Naegi one bit for attracting Togami's attention. In fact, she kind of pitied him. The poor thing was going to be the one who would have to truly deal with him. Still, if anyone could put up with Togami, it was Naegi. As plain as he was, the boy had some sort of hidden quality to him that allowed him to get along with and genuinely like people, even a group of eccentrics like the other students trapped in Hope's Peak. It was a trait that was hidden in normalcy so ordinary it almost seemed bland. "Anyway it's almost time. You're meeting Naegi-kun in ten minutes in the game room and the worst thing that you can do right now is be late."

Sheesh. She had wanted to give Togami some coaching on lines to say, but that clearly wasn't going to happen anymore. She had accounted for Togami's vanity, but she had severely underestimated exactly how much time he would waste. Togami would just have to wing it from here. Ah well, she supposed it was for the best. He needed to learn to stand on his own two feet and she couldn't be there to coach him all the time.

"Good luck, Togami-kun!" she called after him.

"I don't need luck." Togami lied. If Asahina said anything in reply, he didn't hear it.

* * *

"Do you play chess, Naegi?" Togami asked and his companion shook his head.

"I play checkers?" Naegi supplied with an awkward grin on his face. Togami wasn't sure why he phrased it in the form of a question. It was simple. Either Naegi played checkers or he didn't. And of all people to know whether he played checkers or not would be Naegi himself.

Togami sighed and gestured to a nearby chair. "Sit. I will teach you."

Naegi sat.

Togami moved the chess set from its place on the shelf onto the game table. Although he was willing and eager to learn, Naegi couldn't help but look at the game with a wary expression, at the little Monobear figurines that gripped each piece as if they were directing ill intent towards him.

_He must be remembering Oogami's case,_ Togami thought. It was up to him, he realized, to encourage Naegi. To help him move past Oogami's death.

"Don't stare at them like they're going to move on their own," he snorted. "They're inanimate objects. Game pieces. Objects for playing with. They have no power."

Naegi looked from the chess pieces to Togami and back to them, seemingly in deep thought. Togami had no idea what he was thinking, but the fact that he seemed to be trying so hard was rather amusing.

Cute, even.

But Togami had an agenda in mind, and that agenda was teaching Naegi to play chess like a proper civilized human being. So he crossed his arms and waited to see how long it would take for Naegi to notice his impatience. Fortunately for him, it didn't take very long at all as a few moments later, Naegi returned from whatever land of pondering or daydreaming or whatever it was he had so rudely departed to in the first place with a quick apology.

As Togami had expected, Naegi was not very good at chess. He was absolutely terrible at it, actually. Naegi would hesitate at every move he made, picking up one piece then putting it back down. Then he'd grab another one for a few seconds before letting go of it. And then he'd reach for the first one again and it was _really, really annoying and infuriating and Togami would wish that he would just **make a move already**_.

And slowly, eventually, Togami figured out the reason for Naegi's indecision every turn.

"The object of the game is not to keep every single piece on the board," Togami sighed. "You will never win that way." And with that, he made his move, picking up one of his pieces and moving it. Like all the other pieces in the set, it featured the likeness of Monobear. The figure grinned happily, one arm wrapped around the neck of a white horse, a knight piece. "Check. There. Now my knight is vulnerable. Now's your chance to take it."

Naegi glanced at Togami with a hint of suspicion in his eyes. He was right to do so, of course. Togami did not give things away for free, not even when he was attempting to give lessons. Still, he picked up his black pawn piece and claimed Togami's knight.

Togami immediately responded by using another piece to capture Naegi's.

"Do you see now, Naegi? You must be aggressive if you ever hope to win. I may have lost my knight, but I was able to take your pawn and position myself to move further to your side and threaten your king." Togami allowed himself a minor display of arrogance, crossing his arms and smirking in Naegi's general direction. "Speaking of which, there are no possible moves you can make right now that wouldn't result in me taking your king. Or, in other words, checkmate."

It was only then that he noticed that Naegi looked somewhat distressed.

"You're not upset that I beat you, are you?"

His answer came in the form of a headshake from Naegi.

"No, I was just...thinking."

"Do share."

Togami responded, not giving any consideration whatsoever to the possibility that Naegi may not wish to share it with him.

"You were one step ahead of me the whole time," Naegi said, though Togami would say that he was far more than one step ahead. It was more like a whole mile ahead, though for once Togami had the sense and foresight to keep such a sarcastic remark to himself. "Kind of like how the mastermind behind us being stuck here is."

Ah. A chess comparison. He should have known. People so seemed to love to compare something, _anything_ to chess. Togami supposed that it was because they were under the impression that it made them seem intelligent.

It really, really, did not.

But he supposed it actually fit for once in this situation. Monobear, or whoever it was that was behind him, seemed to know their every move and knew how to get the students to do exactly what he wanted. They were like little pawns that he could move, and even worse, they did what he wanted under their own free will. And although he loathed to admit it, even Togami himself had allowed himself to be controlled and manipulated, thinking he was smart enough to make intelligent and rational decisions.

The mastermind was a truly frightening creature, and Togami owed Oogami and Naegi for breaking him free from his sinister influence.

Togami rarely regretted anything, but never being able to properly thank Oogami and make amends with her was one of them. He was determined to not let the same thing happen to Naegi. But there wasn't time for thanks now, those would have to wait until after they escaped from the confines of the school.

"Thanks for teaching me, Togami-kun," Naegi said once the two of them had put the chessboard away.

"I had to fix _some_ of your poor upbringing," Togami replied. Honestly. Chess is something one should have learned to play from the age of five. What, exactly, were commoners teaching their children?

Naegi had one hand on the door to the room when he stopped and turned around.

"I had fun today. Let's do this again sometime." And with a smile, he was gone, leaving Togami alone and hoping that Naegi didn't notice that for a split second, he lost his usual calm composure.

Togami was certain: that boy was going to be the death of him someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that it took me...six...months...to get this up, but I hadn't had lots of time to write lately. I just want to say thank you for all the support you have given this silly little project of mine and that I definitely have not abandoned it!


	4. Byakuya Togami Has Many Doubts

Fortune telling has a rich and varied history behind it. People wished to know what was waiting for them in their futures; whether there was hope that they would find happiness or succumb to despair. Practicioners of the art specialized and employed various methods to read the future: by drawing cards, casting stones, reading the stars, or interpreting signs from the very earth itself. None of these, however, can be said to be the specialty of the school's resident oracle.

"Hey! Togami-chi! My powers told me that you are someone who could use a little bit of guidance in his love life. So, I figured, as a friend, I should help you out. Normally, I charge about twelve million yen for a top caliber reading like this. But for you? Thirty precent discount. What do you say?"

Yasuhiro Hagakure was the master in the psychic art of separating clients from their money.

Had Togami deemed such an offer worth acknowledging, he would have said no. Even though he could easily pay Hagakure's fees, he deemed it far too high of a price to pay. Even if he believed in fortune telling (he didn't), even if he didn't think it was too expensive, he would not buy a reading simply on the basis that he didn't want to give Hagakure any money ever.

This resulted in Hagakure standing completely still in his best sales pitch pose for a good ten seconds or so, both hands in gun gestures pointed at Togami, his left eye closed in a wink, and a large, winning smile on his face.

It was clear that he was waiting for an answer. Togami sighed and crossed his arms, shifting his weight to balance on one foot. With one hand, he pushed on his glasses. They did not need any adjusting, but he did it anyway for effect.

"First of all, your...powers...told you nothing. You heard it from Asahina. Second, to answer your question, no."

Hagakure slouched in defeat, his wild mess of hair drooping a bit. It did not take a mystic to know that there would be no giant payday in his immediate future. He wondered if he just picked a bad time. But he figured after breakfast after everyone else had left the cafeteria would be his best chance to catch Togami alone and in the least grouchy mood. People were always nicer after they've eaten. Maybe it was wrong to just offer right away. He should have eased Togami into it. Hagakure was filled with renewed optimism. This situation was still salvagable.

"Okay, you got me." Pulling a chair away from a nearby table, Hagakure sat in it backwards, resting his head on both of his crossed arms on the top of the seat's back, much to Togami's dismay. "But seriously, I'm here for you, man, to support you in your time of great trial."

As if he was greatly offended, Togami turned his back to Hagakure and pointed his nose slightly upward with a 'hmph' of discontent.

"I don't need your support, I assure you."

"How do you know that?" Hagakure challenged with a wave of his hand. "Listen to me, Togami-chi. We could all use reassurance and direction in our lives."

"You peddle vague, baseless drivel to gullible fools."

"I give them a sense of security and certainty," Hagakure corrected. "It doesn't matter if what I say actually does happen. What matters is the customer walks away feeling like the future is a little less mysterious." It also mattered, very much so, that _he_ walked away from the transaction with a crisp, freshly written check, but this was about the client here.

Togami still did not look convinced.

"What if I lowered the price by fifty percent?" Hagakure asked hopefully. Togami did not budge, literally. "...seventy-five percent discount?" Nothing. With a pained, weary sigh, Hagakure gave up. "...free. I'll give it to you free."

Togami still didn't want it. Well, that was too bad. Even though it went against every fiber of his being, Hagakure offered Togami a _free_ reading because Togami was his _friend_ even though Togami could _totally pay for one_. He wasn't going to take no for an answer. In the end, he only managed to get a yes out of Togami when he promised that he would go away if Togami agreed.

They sat face to face at a far corner of the cafeteria. Hagakure would have preferred it if they could turn off the lights, but he had no idea where the light switch was, or if one even existed.

Togami told him to get on with it.

Hagakure told Togami that he was no fun at all before reaching into his jacket, which evidently had large pockets on the interior, and pulled out two sticks of incense in holders and lit them with a match. He then did what Togami deduced to be either overdramatic theatrics meant to distract or attempt to impress his clients or an impression of a dying walrus.

"Will you finish your occult nonsense already?"

"This is one hundred precent genuine true fortune telling, not the occult!" Hagakure slammed a fist onto the table, nearly causing the incense to fall over.

"Yet you don't deny it's nonsense."

"I'm trying to concentrate, Togami-chi!"

Hagakure closed his eyes, ignoring any additional biting words Togami had for him, and Togami had many. Eventually, a silence fell over the two of them, as Togami had given up insulting a completely unresponsive Hagakure. Finally, after exactly two minutes, Hagakure's eyes snapped open.

"Togami-chi, I have seen your future."

"You haven't."

Hagakure ignored him. "Now, don't freak out, but things aren't going to go how you expect them to. I cannot say how, but I can tell you this!" For added emphasis, Hagakure thrust an arm across the table, giving Togami a thumbs up. "Things are simpler than they seem! You have nothing to worry about!"

The word "unimpressed" did not even begin to describe Togami's reaction to this psychic "reading." Some old hag in a carnival tent would have been more impressive and a much better value for the money. Considering that this fortune telling was free, that was saying something.

"Are you done wasting my time?" he asked.

"I am done wasting your time," Hagakure confirmed with a nod. "Wait...no! That wasn't a waste of time at all! I pulled out all the stops to give you a first class reading! The least you could do is pretend to appreciate it." He then held out an open palm. "And, you know, this was free and all, but a tip wouldn't hurt."

Togami stood up and left the cafetria without a single word.

* * *

Togami still couldn't believe he had let Hagakure talk him into that. That was thirty minutes of his life that he wasn't going to get back. Considering the nature of the school and the situation he was in, time could be cut short at any moment. He toyed with the idea of turning around, finding Hagakure, and demanding compensation for the lost half hour. However, that meant having to spend even _more_ time in Hagakure's presence, and that was simply too high of a price to pay.

He thought to retreat back to the relative sanctuary that was his room. He could read the rest of the day away - he hadn't yet finished the second book in Naegi's favorite series and he had already claimed the third one for himself. He could use with some distraction, even if that distraction was mentally scolding the heroine for not doing anything about her suspicious best friend's behavior. She was a fool if she continued to allow him to do as he pleased.

Before he could make the decision final, however, Togami heard voices down the hall and saw Naegi and Kirigiri round a corner, walking his way. They were chatting amicably, or more accurately, Naegi seemed to be talking to Kirigiri, who would acknowledge his words with a polite nod. About halfway down the hall, the pair stopped and continued their conversation as Naegi chattered on, accompanying his words with various hand gestures that seemed to not actually mean anything. On the other hand, Kirigiri leaned against the wall, arms crossed and listening intently. They appeared to be quite focused on their conversation as neither of them seemed to notice Togami. Naegi seemed to be a bit annoyed with something, sighing and shaking his head as Kirigiri tilted her head to one side in what Togami assumed was sympathy for whatever Naegi's plight was.

They were too far away for Togami to hear what they were saying. He wanted to know what they were talking about, but there was simply no graceful way for him to find out. He couldn't just interrupt and ask to join them and there was nowhere for him to hide and attempt to eavesdrop. Not that he would even _consider_ doing such a thing. If he walked by them, as if minding his own business, but at best, he'd hear maybe part of a sentence. But the longer he watched them, the more he wanted to find out what it is they were talking about. He fiddled with his jacket, smoothing out wrinkles that weren't there as he thought. He needed to look presentable if they came any closer. He was definitely not fidgeting.

Before he could decide on one of those poor ideas, however, the conversation came to a close. Kirigiri said a few things that again, Togami couldn't hear, and Naegi's expression changed. He seemed to light up and gave Kirigiri a big hug. She seemed surprised by the gesture, but after a brief moment, smiled and gave him a small hug back. Naegi let go of her and waved goodbye to her, heading back the way he had come. Kirigiri gave him a restrained wave back before pushing herself off the wall and head towards the cafeteria.

"Excuse me," she said as she walked by Togami, not giving him so much as a look. He watched her go and didn't move for a minute, even after she had disappeared from his view. He couldn't understand why Naegi spent so much time with her. What can they possibly spend so much time talking about? What did they even do together?

_You have nothing to worry about,_ Hagakure had said. Hmph. As if Togami needed any proof that Hagakure was useless.

Such thoughts were unbecoming for an heir like himself, so Togami resolved to ignore them, readjust his posture to its proper, dignified form, and make his way back to his room. He needed to plan his next move and schedule another meeting with Naegi to show the boy that there was a far superior person he could be in the company of.

_I am an obviously better choice,_ Togami thought to himself. _There is absolutely nothing she has over me. I am not jealous of Kyouko Kirigiri._

He was not jealous and he was certainly not getting desperate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise?
> 
> I've been working on this chapter on and off, never quite satisfied with it. I apologize for the exceedingly lengthy delay, but I feel as if I need to improve on my writing. I am still not quite satisfied with my skill level! However, I cannot leave this work to rot, I am quite invested in it and I wish to see it through as well as working on other fanfiction projects. Here's hoping the delay until the next chapter isn't quite as long as this one was.


End file.
